The Story of Percabeth!
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Annabeth is 35 years old, and is home with the fever. She decides to write a story about her and Percy, a story with no end in her heart. She could NEVER end the story. NOBODY could end this story. Not even Aphrodite, because this, THIS story is a story of TRUE love. Fiction or Real, it would NOT have an end. ONE-SHOT! INSPIRED BY A SONG Fiction BY BEAST!


**So this is just a random one-shot I came up with, inspired by the song **_**Fiction**_** by a K-POP boy band called BEAST or B2ST. It's a beautiful song once you read the English translation. I'll be updating **_**Stupid Liar**_** after this too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song **_**Fiction**_** which was the song I was inspired by, it belongs to BEAST/CUBE ENT. I don't own ANY characters in this story, Rick Riordan does. I only own the small plot of this story!**

The Story of Percabeth

THIRD PERSON POV

_It all started 23 years ago, in the Big House of Camp Half-Blood, the moment he showed up at the doorstep with Grover the Satyr passed out beside him. I still couldn't believe the Fates brought me to this very spot. _

_We went on numerous adventures when we were young as best friends, recovering the Master Bolt from Ares the War God, going to the Sea of Monsters the next summer to get the Golden Fleece before Luke did to heal Thalia's tree and to rescue Grover, my friends saving me and Lady Artemis from the Titan Atlas resulting in the deaths of Bianca Di Angelo and Zoe Nightshade, going into the Labyrinth to make it collapse so Luke and the other monsters could not invade Camp Half-Blood, our very first kiss in St. Helens _**(A/N: Is it Mt. St. Helen's or Mt. Helens? Too lazy to check :P)**_ when I thought you were going to die. That moment keeps replaying in my mind and I could never forget that moment or you. Then came the second titan war, you against the Titan Kronos who took over Luke's body, and eventually it ended with Luke killing himself to save Mount Olympus. I became the architect of Olympus, while you became the Hero of Olympus and…..and you turned down immortality just for….me. I definitely could NEVER forget that. _

_We began dating after that right on August 18__th__, your birthday. I remember kissing you at the pavilion, our friends dumping us into the water just for you to create an air bubble so we could happily share another kiss. Those memories will forever be carved in my mind._

_4 months later when we were 16, I could never forget that day when you were not found anywhere, because Hera stole you away from me, wiping your memories clean, except I had to give her a point for letting you remember me to remember your past. I searched everyday and every night for you, and when Jason, Piper, and Leo came back from their quest to free Hera, we finally got a lead to where you were._

_Months passed, and we finally re-united at the roman camp, Camp Jupiter. I loved that moment. I cherish it every time I have a moment to think. _

_Then Arachne _**(that's the spider lady's name, right?) **_pulled the two of us into Tartarus, and together with the others, we closed the Doors of Death and stopped Gaea from rising and destroying the world._

_After all that, we finished school, and you proposed. I loved that moment. There were so many moments I love; this one HAS to be my favorite. The look on your face I wouldn't ever forget, when you thought I'd refuse. Such a Seaweed Brain, but you're MY seaweed brain._

_We got married, and now we have a 12 year old son and a 7 year old daughter, Theodore Jackson and Marianna Jackson, a complete mix of both of us. _

_Here I am now, 35 years old, with you away at work, and the kids off to school. Normally I would be working too, but as I have a fever, you insisted I stay home. Even today, I'm still in the story of you and I that hasn't ended. There is no such thing as an end for us._

_The very happy stories that will never have an end, I am still writing the story that will never end in my heart. I just can't end it. If I ever reach the end, how am I supposed to write it?_

_I'm happy that we are together, this story started 23 years ago, and there will never be an end in our hearts. _

_I love you so much, my dear husband, _

_Percy Jackson._

_Annabeth Chase Jackson_

Annabeth looked back at her work, satisfied. What she wrote was true—she was still in the story of her and Percy that hasn't ended; that will never end in her heart, as cheesy as that sounds. If she ever reached the end, she wasn't sure how she'd write it, but she was sure she'd never reach the end, as she just couldn't end the story.

Annabeth Chase could never end the story of her and Percy Jackson.

She couldn't believe this story was real—she always thought romantic stories like these were always Fiction.

But it wasn't, and Annabeth was glad for that. This story would never end.

The story of Percabeth.

**TA-DA! And finished! Oh man, most of these lines by the end were from the actual song. In my heart, the story of Percabeth will never have an end. What about you? **

**Percy: Why wasn't I in this story?**

**Me: You WERE in the story, just in the story of my story.**

**Percy: I'm confused.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Percy: Review please? Let this girl know how she did in this one-shot!**


End file.
